blue_draognsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
'Alexander '((アレキサンダー, Alexander) or Alec to shorten it) is the Uke of Ukes in the chat and is a complete cinnamon role. He came into the chat about the time Kanra, Apple, and Hayato joined in as well. He usually isn't online a whole tone. But since he's been gone for the past few months, he never told anyone that he was going on a trip to Australia. Characteristics Appearance He has black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. In artwork, he usually wears a green shirt with black stripes and the word "Uke". He also wears a unzipped purple hoodie (I have no idea what that thing on his hoodie is). He actually kinda dresses a little like Hiromishima actually. It's also said that he looks nothing like a uke in real life. And I can confirm this since I have seen his face: No. He looks nothing like a uke in real life. Personality He's a mix of personality between Gin and Shizuko. He's sweet, kind, silly, and adorable. And that's why he's the second sweetest. (Of course Shizu's the sweetest). I have never seen him mad or frustrated, which is surprising. He gets flustered at first with flirting and then he flirts as well. Either way, he'll still always be the uke of the ukes. Background and History At the time he entered, he was in collage (and still is) and Kanra, Apple, and Hayato joined near the same time. He moved to discord with us and nothing really else. Since he hasn't been online for a while, we had no idea what he was doing (I just assumed collage). But he actually is planning on taking a trip to Australia to visit Hayato and maybe Gin. Seriously, he's been here for a long time but he's barely online. Relationships Gin I'll be honest, Gin used to hate Alec. For no reason also. Well, I suppose they are in a love triangle with Shima so that's also something. But I never said things would be simple either. But now, Gin and Alec are great friends. Shizuko Alec once said to Shizu that he'd always protect her when she was in danger and he was called her knight. So that's how a ship is made! Also his personality is a bit like her's. Yasu Alec made Yasu's nickname "Professional Shitty Person" because of his job (His job is basically Izaya Orihara's job.) Yasu also sometimes uses him to get Shima angry. Hiromishima He used to like him. They also did a one on one chat once. But now they only see each others as friends. Hayato Hayato and Alec starting flirting with him one day and he's visited Hayato in Australia. They actually started dating about five months ago. Which I did not see coming but I suppose it's fine. Also he and Hayato have been dead online for very long time. (That explains why he's not online and also Hayato) Trivia * Alec once said that he was so weak that he could be beat up by a butterfly * He has actually called himself many nicknames and some nicknames for other people (Hence Yasu's nickname) * He's only in 3 artworks. Sadly I only own two at the moment. * He's probably the only person in the chat in a long distance relationship and actually dating someone in the chat and knowing them in real life. Category:Gay members Category:Recovery operation Category:Senbonzakura Category:Knows each other IRL Category:Queen's Lair